Y, ¿Si fuera ella? (Songfic)
by Tokiya20
Summary: ¿Que ocurriría si luego de todas esa batallas contra akumas Adrien y Marinette no descubren la verdad? ¿El tiempo se los dirá o sus vidas seguirán adelante?


Seis años habían pasado desde que se había mudado a Nueva York, después de abandonar a su enloquecido padre luego de quitarle su miraculous y devolverlo a su guardián. Ese acontecimiento lo había llenado con la determinación y el valor que nunca había tenido, por eso tomo esa decisión.

Sin mirar atrás tomó una maleta y la llenó con su vida entera. Nadie lo iba a detener, ni su desequilibrado padre que ahora lo veía con miedo, ni su amigo Nino que lo veía como un loco... ni su Lady. Después de todo ya su aventura había llegado al final y ella fue tajante en decir que no quería revelarle quien era tras la máscara.

Por eso entregó también su anillo al maestro Fu. Nunca supo de la visita de su compañera, nunca supo que ese día ella le iba a contar lo mucho que lo admiraba y amaba y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas... pero llegó tarde, jamas lo volvió a ver.

ahora era un hombre independiente, que solo pensaba en el futuro. Si llegaba a pensar en el pasado lo primero que venia a su mente era su Lady y siempre que esto pasaba su imaginación jugaba con el, tropezaba con alguna pelinegra convenientemente vestida de rojo y negro.

Pero nunca era ella.

La llamaba a gritos y ella jamas volteaba.

Aun así su simple recuerdo le reconfortaba, lo llevaba a esos días en las calles de París, su sonrisa hermosa, su mirada tan sincera. No importaba los años ni todo lo que había dejado atrás aun así la amaba, a ella y solo a ella.

Esa mañana nevaba por lo que Adrien se colocó su bufanda favorita, aquella que su padre le regalo. caminó al mar de gente que eran las concurridas calles de Nueva York. Una vez mas su mente le jugó sucio, eso pensaba, asi que se contuvo de gritar su nombre a todo pulmón como siempre solía hacer al creer verla.

No fue esa la única vez que se la consiguió, en el subterráneo la vio subir las escaleras una vez mas lejos de él. En sus labios surgió una sonrisa al imaginar a su Lady contonearse lejos de el como siempre hacia sin ver atrás. Tanto fue su embelezo que casi es llevado por la ola de personas que lo empujaban.

Se sentía aturdido por todo al final de ese día, por eso cuando una bufanda roja paso frente a el no dudo en gritar su nombre como siempre esperando el rechazo.

Pero su boca contra toda lógica no la llamó a ella, no a su Lady, no a la mujer que juraba amar en su lugar dijo..

\- ¡Marinette!

Se reprochó tan horrible error, y se odio porque la primera vez que nombraba a su amiga en tantos años tuvo que ser por un error. Tanta fue su distracción que no notó que la joven detuvo su andar y ahora lo veía con sorpresa y fascinación.

\- ¿Adrien? - pregunto desconfiada, no confiaba en su suerte.

Siempre que escuchaba su voz entre la multitud decía otro nombre así que dudaba cada vez que quería voltear y verlo de nuevo.

El la vio como si fuera la primera vez y notó su rostro maduro, su cabello ahora largo y su bufanda de lunares. Dio un paso hacia ella aun confundido.

\- Vestida así podría jurar que eras..

\- ¿...Ladybug? - soltó ella insegura de si estaba por cometer un error.

Adrien asintió tragando fuertemente. ¿Acaso había leído su pensamiento?

\- Es una locura ¿No? - Pregunto el rubio, detallandola mas detenidamente.

\- Para nada, justo ahora tu te pareces mucho a cierto minino... - sonrió señalando su cabello desarreglado por el ajetreo de su día.

Adrien empezó a sentirse nervioso aun cuando confiaba en que si su amiga descubría su secreto esta no lo revelaría.

\- Marinette yo.. - dudó dándole a la pelinegra valor para seguir.

\- Cierto minino que jamas se despidió de mi... - apartó la mirada de el y la poso en la luz de un poste cercano - ...por el cual recorrí todo París noche tras noche... Hasta que el maestro Fu me entregó ésto.. - Adrien no pudo creer lo que ella le enseñaba.

un anillo plateado en forma de garra de gato brillaba en su mano.

\- Solo ahí lo supe. Y tuvieron que pasar años antes de que pudiera venir; el miedo a que no quisieras verme, o que no me amaras como yo, o quien realmente soy no te gustara... todo eso me detuvo durante mucho tiempo.

La pelinegra lo observo esperando una respuesta. Aun cuando la cabeza de Adrien era todo un enredo pudo procesar lo netamente necesario y eso era que su lady estaba frente a el y le confesaba que lo buscó por todos lados luego de irse.

\- Siempre fuiste tu.. - se acerco aun mas a ella y coloco sus manos a ambos lados de su cara - Me siento estúpido por no notarlo, por rendirme tan fácil y sobre todo por no decirte quien era yo aun cuando te negaras a decirme quien eras tu.

La joven vio como su gatito la miraba torturado, deseó hacer algo para quitar esa mirada de sus ojos.

\- No merezco que me ames princesa..

Marinette no lo dejó terminar. Se puso en puntillas y lo besó como deseó hacerlo desde que tenia 12. con algo de duda Adrien correspondió a su beso y la acerco mas a él.

Al ver a la joven el rubio entendió que eso que el necesitaba y que buscaba en el pasado, todo ese tiempo fue la calidez que Marinette le brindaba con o sin mascaras.

\- No me marcharé hasta que tu me lo pidas, chaton - dijo con decisión. - quieras una novia o una amiga, aqui estaré.

Luego de eso Marinette colocó el anillo en su lugar el dedo de Adrien, y le sonrió.

\- No te dejaré escapar de nuevo, bugaboo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios la abrazó. En su interior pudo sentir como esa rueda infinita que era su monótona vida se había detenido y ahora le daba paso a un sin fin de posibilidades, todas junto a su Lady.


End file.
